


Warm Blessings

by JongYu_91



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongYu_91/pseuds/JongYu_91
Summary: The love of chicken unites two souls together through a third little soul.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17
Collections: Winter of SHINee





	Warm Blessings

Shivers broke out, eliciting goose bumps as an old lady breathed in the cold morning air. Sighing she rubbed her palms thinking about the hard day ahead. She stared at the bleak road, wishing for someone to appear; she had been waiting by her hot bun stand wishing for at least one customer to visit her stand. She needed the money; she lived by herself, her children having abandoned her for richer, wealthier people. 

She raised her head as she heard loud footsteps and the singing of an adult and a child. She turned towards the main road searching for potential customers, straightening her posture when she saw the happy pair. A young man slightly on the shorter side held the hand of an adorable little boy, both slightly skipping as they sang cheerfully. The pair appeared happier and warmer than she felt seeing that the both of them were bundled in large warm jackets, holding each other’s gloved hands and turning towards the bus stop.

She slumped, looking at her stall dejectedly when she realised the pair had no intention to visit her stall and she did not wish to call them and inject them with her negative emotions today. Sighing she closed her eyes, rubbing her hands with minimal effort for some warmth. Opening her eyes, she startled when she saw a little hand reach towards the displayed buns when a larger hand covered the smaller, pulling it away.

“Nuh uh, we don’t do that Yoogeunnie, what do we do first thing when we see an elder?” A soft melodious voice reached her ears. Looking up she noticed that the pair she had thought to have walked away were now standing in front of her stall. Now observing the pair closer, she noticed the similarities between the two quickly; the cute large puppy eyes and beaming smiles on both their faces as they shook their heads playfully, fluffy black hair dancing with the movement.

The little boy turned facing her, attacking her with a cute grin he said, “Goo’ mawing, gamma!”

The young man chuckled at the cute greeting, turning around himself as he bowed slightly, “Good morning! We haven’t had our breakfast yet, so we were gonna treat ourselves! What are our options?” The young man asked with a smile.

The old lady smiled back at the slightly shorter than average young man, warmed by the young man’s friendly greeting and handsome face. “I have sesame seed buns, custard filled buns, red bean buns, matcha buns and plain buns. What would you like young man?” She asked.

“Papa, papa! I wan’ red bun!” The little boy tugged at the young man’s sleeve.

“Alright, alright Yoogeunnie.” The young man laughed, picking up his son. “Could we have one red bean bun and a matcha bun please?”

“Yes of course!” The lady said contentedly as she packed their chosen items and received her payment. Watching them as they cheerfully walked back towards the bus stop, she sighed this time with contention, feeling that the father and son had sanctified her little stall with their warm luck. Noticing more people, she greeted them loudly, inviting them to her stall with a happy smile.

**_8.45am by Hello Baby Kindergarten_ **

The father and son walked towards the gates as other children arrived with their parents. They bumped each other playfully, before the young man snatched up his son, lifting him up high as the little one squealed happily. Stopping just before the gate, he set down his son and kneeled in front of him.

“Yoogeunnie, baby, do well today! Eat well and play nice with the others alright baby?” The man asked softly, brushing his son’s hair into place. Kissing his forehead and cheek, he said “When you finish today, don’t run off ok? Wait inside for Uncle Taemin, he’ll come pick you as usual alright baby?”

“Mm! Ok papa, I be nice and wait for Unca Min!” Yoogeun replied with cute determination.

“Oh, my sweet baby! Papa loves you very much! Now give me a kiss!” He said as he pursed his lips at his son. The little boy grinned as he pecked his father’s lips before hugging the man tightly.

“Jonghyun-ssi?” A female voice called for their attention.

The young father turned his head noticing the young female teacher waiting to guide his son to his classroom. He picked up his son hugging him tighter, pressing a kiss to his son’s head, he whispered, “Love you baby.”

“Lub you too papa.” Yoogeun nuzzled his head under his father’s chin.

With another tight hug, Jonghyun set his son back on the ground and pushed him slightly towards his teacher. He watched waving silently as the pair walked into the kindergarten. Once they were out of sight, he walked towards the bus stop heading towards his own job.

**_Several hours later…_ **

Jonghyun sat by the chair as he stared forlornly at the fresh flowers around him. He sighed thinking about the slow business they had today. No one seemed to need flowers purely for themselves or to gift a loved one.

He intermittently checked the wall clock as it neared 3pm, fingers slightly gripping his phone as it neared the closing time for the kindergarten. As per usual daily practice, his young friend Lee Taemin, a dance student would pick up his son from the kindergarten during his break and take him to his dance class, where his son would amuse himself until his arrival at 5pm. He knew that and yet he ached to call and just check up on his son quickly. 10 minutes slowly passed as he fidgeted by the cashier desk.

He startled with a full body tremor when the back door opened suddenly. He turned around to see a tall, thin young man walk out of the back room carrying more fresh bouquets. He walked over quickly to help carry the bundles of prepared bouquets. The other man smiled gratefully as he deposited half his burden with Jonghyun.

“Teukie hyung, why are the flowers prepared into bouquets already? We only do them one by one as a customer requests them right? And we haven’t had any customers in the last 3 hours hyung!” Jonghyun exclaimed looking confusedly at the fourteen exquisitely wrapped bouquets.

Leeteuk grinned, highlighting his dimple as he ruffled Jonghyun’s hair, “I know Jjong-ah, I was the one who told you this when I hired you, little brat!” He said laughing when Jonghyun pouted, “Heechul called last night and asked for these bouquets for his sister’s reception today. Apparently, they wanted to give special bouquets to close friends and family.”

Jonghyun perked up, eyes brightening “Chullie-hyung? But he didn’t invite us! I thought we were friends!” He pouted again slumping.

“Yah! She’s his cousin sister not his actual sister! He would have invited us if it was.” Leeteuk laughed at the cute display before him.

“Hehehe and I bet you sat there working on the bouquets all by yourself because Chullie-hyung asked you!” Jonghyun teased cheekily. Laughingly turning away when Leeteuk tried to swat him as a blush grew on his face.

“Yah! We’re just friends!” Leeteuk protested half-heartedly, a grin trembling on his lips.

“If you say so hyung~~” The younger man singsong, “When are you delivering them hyung? Or is Heechul hyung picking them up?”

“No, I was going to go over to his place to deliver them, but he said he’ll pick me up from here.” Leeteuk answered, avoiding the eyes of the other who had started grinning impishly. “I’m gonna close the shop though Jjong-ah, so you can head home early today.”

Jonghyun perked up again, excited at the prospect of seeing his son early. “Really hyung? You don’t need any help?”

“No, I’ll be fine Jonghyunnie. Heechul will be here to help me in a bit anyway. Go home and play with your little cutie.” Leeteuk smiled, looking at the younger man fondly.

“Thank you hyung!!” Jonghyun hugged the other happily. Grabbing his things, he shouted cheekily as he left the store, “Enjoy your date hyung!” He giggled running out the door before Leeteuk could say anything.

Coming to a stop by the bus stop, he excitedly took out his phone to call his friend. Slightly hopping, he fumbled with the sleeves of his hoodie as the phone continued to ring. Perking up, he grinned as his call was answered, “Taeminnie~~” He called sweetly.

“Hyung~~ Are you finished with work?” Taemin responded in kind, laughing.

“Yes! Teukie hyung let me leave early so that he can go on his date with Heechullie hyung. Are you with my Yoogeunnie?” He asked excited at the prospect of seeing his cute baby early.

“Yes hyung, of course! I’m with Yoogeunnie at Onew’s Chickens!”

“Yah! Again? You always go there! Are you making my baby fat?” Jonghyun asked mock indignantly.

“Hyung~~ Jinki hyung makes healthy chicken for babies too!” Taemin huffed.

“Jinki hyung?” Jonghyun asked frowning.

“You know? The hyung that Yoogeunnie has been scouting for you? Your potential husband?” Taemin laughed over the phone already imagining Jonghyun’s blushing and pouting face.

As expected Jonghyun blushed as he pouted in mock anger, “Yaaahh~ What potential husband? I know I haven’t dated in a while but if you’re approving a kindly old man for me just because Yoogeunnie likes him I’m never gonna let you babysit him again!”

Taemin hummed thoughtfully as he said with laughter in his voice, “Your description is quite accurate hyung; Key hyung and I call him Youngam.”

“Bummie knows him too?” Jonghyun asked surprised as he climbed into the bus.

“Of course! We all know him hyung! You’re the only one who hasn’t met him yet! And you haven’t even tried his chicken still! Come hyung, I promise you’ll like it and then you’ll never complain that I take Yoogeunnie here!” Taemin laughed.

“Alright, alright you brat! I just got in the bus; I should be there in about another 20 minutes.” Jonghyun rolled his eyes. Smiling he bid goodbye as he stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by he shook his legs, giddy with happiness at his son and partly he suspected in nervousness at finally meeting the ever so popular Jinki with whom his son was enamoured with.

**_Onew’s Chickens_ **

A young, tall pleasant looking man bustled around the busy fast food restaurant carrying dishes of cooked chicken to their respective tables. Families and groups of friends eagerly looking forward to their own orders. The smell of fried chicken wafted around, scenting the entire restaurant in the rich, delicious aroma, inviting more customers to enter the almost full restaurant.

The good-looking young man smiled wide as he took the plates of fried chicken and a small bowl of grilled chicken to the corner table that seated his favourite regulars. Noticing his arrival, the blond-haired young man smiled attracting the attention of the young toddler seated on the highchair who started clapping excitedly almost toppling the chair if not for the quick refluxes of his guardian.

“Hyung~~” Taemin called out in greeting as the older man neared setting the plates on the table and ruffling the toddlers hair who nuzzled up into his touch.

“Taemin-ah when are you going to start paying me for the chicken? I’m gonna lose out if I keep feeding you for free all the time!” The other man laughed.

“But Jinki hyung, this is payment for babysitting your future son!” Taemin teased in exchange.

“Yah!” Jinki scolded slightly blushing, turning to look at the young toddler who had fixed an adoring gaze on him.

“Mawee my papa!” The little one repeated his trademark sentence that Jinki had become accustomed to since meeting the pair about a month ago.

“I can’t marry your papa, Yoogeunnie.” He rejected the pouting toddler gently, squeezing his chubby cheeks.

“Why no? Papa pwetty!” Yoogeun insisted with an adorable frown on his small face.

Taemin laughed out loud at the look of misery on Jinki’s face and Yoogeun’s continued insistence, “Give up hyung! Yoogeunnie’s not going to stop, you might as well marry Jonghyun hyung and he’s not wrong Jjong hyung is pretty!”

“Yah, stop encouraging him!” Jinki reproached. “Yoogeunnie you already have a daddy, so you don’t need another right?”

“No! I have papa, no daddy! Evey’one have mama and papa but mama wif God, so papa need daddy to potect him too!” Yoogeun insisted stubbornly. “You stong! An’ you make chiken!” He shouted excited again.

Jinki sighed not knowing how to argue against the presented points. Taemin continued laughing offering no support to the elder adult. “Just marry Jonghyun hyung and make lots of chicken like Yoogeunnie wants hyung, you can’t win against him! Besides when you see Jjong hyung today you’ll probably fall for him anyway!”

“See him?” Jinki asked confused.

“Oh speak of the devil! Here he is!” Taemin said smiling as he waved to someone by the front entrance.

Jinki turned around to see the person in question when he choked on his spit in shock. Entering the restaurant was a short young man, well bundled in an oversized hoodie, his black messy hair bouncing as he maneuvered around the other tables to get to their table. As he neared Jinki continued to drink in his large beaming smile, lighting up his already good-looking face even more. He caught a trace of lavender as he felt the handsome man move past him to the squealing toddler beside him.

“Oh my baby! Did you miss papa?” A honeyed voice blessed his eardrums. Thoroughly bowled over by the unexpected onslaught to vision, ears and mind, he gulped turning towards to his safety point. Meeting the eyes of Taemin, he re-thought the idea of safety as he watched the growing smirk on the others face.

“Hyung~ what about your husband?” Taemin laughed teasingly as both Jinki and Jonghyun blushed realising their close proximity. Jonghyun shyly stepped closer to his son as he faced Jinki, feeling his face and ears get warmer as he felt the gaze of the older good-looking man on his self.

“Hi, I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Jonghyun, thank you so much for looking after my son.” Jonghyun bowed.

“Ah no no, I didn’t do any looking after. But it’s nice to finally meet you too, Jonghyun-ssi. I’m Jinki, but I think you know that already.” Jinki answered back, laughing awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. “Oh! Please take a seat! What would you like? I’ll bring it out to you!” Jinki said standing, offering his seat to the younger man.

“Ah, um I don’t mind. I’m happy to try anything.” Jonghyun replied bashfully.

“I’ll be right back in that case!” Jinki exclaimed, hurriedly walking back towards the kitchen.

“Sooo…what do you think hyung? Your son has good taste, right?” Taemin smirked at his flustered friend.

“Yah! Would you stop? Stop encouraging my baby! Besides I bet he already has a partner!” Jonghyun blushed even further. He had to admit that his son definitely had very good taste as he remembered the inviting smile on the older man’s face, his beautiful voice and his attractive physique.

“Um no, as far as I know Jinki hyung is single! You should ask him out hyung!” Taemin encouraged noting the interest on the other man’s face.

“Definitely not! I have Yoogeunnie to think about and I doubt someone like him would want to be bundled up a with a kid so early in his life!” Jonghyun refused adamantly. Taemin opened his mouth to respond when said man placed a steaming plate of chicken wings on their table.

“Please try this, Jonghyun-ssi. They’re one of our popular dishes; garlic butter wings.” Jinki offered presenting the plate to Jonghyun.

Nodding his head shyly in thanks, Jonghyun started eating the offered food, intermittently feeding his son. Jinki watched the adorable scene with undisguised fondness as Taemin rolled his eyes, knowing that the two older man may not act on their attractions to each other as this was their first official meeting.

Time passed by quickly as the group got better acclimated to each other and discovered more similarities between each other uniting them further. Jonghyun steadied his heart as he felt the growing crush he had towards his new friend. Surprised that he developed feelings for someone for the first time since his son was born and yet not so surprised to fall for the other man’s sweet and gentle nature. Jinki on the other hand felt his smile and heart grow more and more fond of the father and son duo.

As the restaurant emptied, Taemin and Jonghyun decided to head back to their block of apartments before the day turned darker. Jinki led them to the exit as he bid them farewell. While Jonghyun set his son down on the ground to lead him to the bus stop by hand, Jinki spoke up in question, “Jonghyun-ssi it was really nice to meet you. I would like to get to know you more, are you free to meet anytime next week?”

Jonghyun stared up at Jinki, blinking owlishly at the forwardness of the other man and at the unexpected question. Taemin raised a thumbs up at Jinki behind Jonghyun’s back impressed at the older man’s imperative. “L-Like a d-date?” Jonghyun asked flustered and yet strangely hopeful.

Jinki grinned coyly, “Yes like a date, I do find you attractive Jonghyun-ssi and I would like to explore the reason why Yoogeunnie thinks we would be good together.”

“I-I um, o-ok. I-I’m free Friday evening but Yoogeunnie...” He began in response.

“That’s perfect! There’s a children’s bowling game that the leisure centre offers, we could go there and then get dinner together, all three of us.” Jinki reassured the flustered young father.

Jonghyun smiled wide as his heart grew more content, almost bringing tears to his eyes at the thoughtfulness of Jinki. “That sounds good. Thank you Jinki-ssi, I look forward to this Friday.” Jonghyun said bowing, encouraging his son to do the same before they walked towards the bus stop.

Jinki pumped his fist in victory once he could no longer see the trio. Happily walking back to his restaurant, ecstatic that he had scored a date with the adorable father and his equally as cute son before he stopped walking remembering that he had forgotten to get Jonghyun’s number. Hurriedly taking out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts hoping that he had Taemin’s number saved. Sending him a quick message requesting Jonghyun’s number, he held his breath in anticipation. He sighed in relief when Taemin’s reply pinged with Jonghyun’s number. Pocketing his phone, he continued his walk back to his restaurant with confident swagger.

**_Friday…Leisure Centre…_ **

Jonghyun rushed through his small apartment, packing a small bag with little snack packets for his son and getting his son and himself ready at the same time. He kept an eye on the quickly passing time as it neared 5pm.

Quickly shuffling his son and himself, he locked his apartment door behind him as he made his way to the bus stop, hoping to catch the bus soon in order to reach the leisure centre in time. He moved on his feet restlessly, excited at the prospect of meeting the older man that he had been constantly messaging for the past week. He bent down to carry his son in his arms when he noticed the toddler rubbing eyes and yawning tiredly. He smiled happily remembering again the continued thoughtfulness of Jinki.

Getting on the bus, he sent a quick message to his date alerting him that he should reach the leisure centre as arranged by 5pm. Looking out the window, he sighed contentedly before the date had started. For some reason although nervous, he was not worried that the date could go wrong; the older man had inspired a feeling safety and happiness that he had unknowingly been earning for since the birth of his son. His young son somehow had known what his father had earned for as he ‘scouted’ the restaurant owner as a ‘potential husband’.

Disembarking the bus, he walked towards the entrance of the leisure centre, immediately noticing Jinki waiting for him. Already feeling his face getting warmer, he walked closer carrying his son. Offering a small nod, he greeted his date, “Good evening Jinki-ssi, it’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s great to see you again too Jonghyun-ssi, I’ve been looking to forward to this date with the both of you. Is Yoogeunnie asleep?” He asked smiling.

“Yeah, I’m sorry…he was so excited, he wore himself out.” Jonghyun apologised timidly.

“Aww no please don’t worry! I’m glad he was excited! We can go for a walk instead and then go have some dinner. What do you think?” Jinki asked smiling.

“I’m so sorry Jinki-ssi that you have to change the plans.” Jonghyun apologised again, head bowed in regret. He kept his head and eyes in lowered in guilt, remembering the multiple conversations they had had as Jinki planned their date for the day. He felt a finger raising his head slightly helping him meet Jinki’s eyes as the other ducked his head slightly to stare into the puppy wide eyes of his blushing date.

“The plan or venue for the date does not matter to me Jonghyun-ssi, I’m happy to spend the time with you. We can always go bowling another time.” He said softly with a tender smile. “Let me carry Yoogeunnie, you must be tired as well. There’s a park close by here, they have little drink stalls that we can visit too.” He said as he held out his arms in offer. Carrying the little sleepy bundle, Jinki walked forward leading Jonghyun towards the park.

The trio strolled through the park admiring the laughing children by the playground and the blooming spring flowers lining the pathway. The couple walked in comfortable silence with relaxed smiles on both their faces as they enjoyed the company.

“Thank you for accepting to go on a date with me Jonghyun-ssi.” Jinki broke the silence calmly.

“I-I no, th-thank you for asking. I never would have thought that you would be interested in me.” Jonghyun replied shyly.

“I have never been able to resist beauty Jonghyun-ssi.” Jinki grinned cheekily enjoying the rising blush on the others face, finding the other adorable.

“Um, I don’t want to put a damper on the mood b-but..” Jonghyun began nervously before taking a deep breath in steadying himself, “W-where do you s-see us g-going Jinki-ssi?”

Jinki hummed apprehensively, “I don’t know about you Jonghyun-ssi but I have never believed in love at first sight however both you and Yoogeunnie are making me change my mind. Honestly? I like you.” He said coming to a stop and turning towards Jonghyun. “I like you and Yoogeunnie a lot and I hope to explore this relationship more and steadily.” He said with determination.

Jonghyun stared back at the other in awe as he felt his eyes water with an overflow of emotion. He nodded quickly, trying to prevent his tears from overflowing, “Yes! I like you too Jinki-ssi and Yoogeunnie loves you!”

Jinki laughed affectionately at his cute, emotional date. Pulling Jonghyun into a one-armed side hug, careful not to jostle the sleeping bundle in his other arm, he continued walking towards a fresh bread stall. The younger man sniffled as he nuzzled into Jinki’s side, soaking up his warmth.

Reaching the stall, Jinki addressed the old lady manning the stall, “Hello madam! Good evening! Do you sell hot chocolate as well?”

The stall owner looked up at the question, ready to answer positively when she noticed the trio. Eyes widening in recognition she smiled at the shorter man cuddled up to Jinki’s side, “Oh young man! It’s nice to see you again! Would you like the matcha bun again? Who is this? Is this your husband?” she asked warmly, remembering the father and son duo who had brightened up her morning and brought her good luck a few mornings ago. She had been hoping to see the duo however she seemed to miss them every day until this evening.

Jonghyun blushed darker as he slightly hid his face against Jinki’s arm, feeling the taller man chuckle at the question. “No madam, we are seeing each other but yes could we have a couple of your matcha buns and hot chocolate too? I would like to try them as well.” Jinki responded instead grinning and tightening his hold on the cutely whining man by his side.

“Of course! I’ll have them ready for you in a moment and I’ll pack a red bean bun for your little one for when he wakes up too!” The grandma said excitedly.

Receiving their purchase in hand, the couple bowed in gratitude before bidding farewell as they continued their stroll around the park, enjoying their hot chocolate and warm loving company.

The old lady stared after the couple and their comfortably sleeping little one. She smiled warmly as the couple moved closer towards each other leaving no gap in between, almost creating the illusion of being one. She closed her eyes, heart content; imprinting the warm picture of the small future family walking among the blooming flowers towards the setting sun as church bells rang their promise in the background.


End file.
